Pelangi Vongola
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Ada 25 hal yang membuat Vongola Famiglia itu unik dan berbeda dari keluarga Mafia lainnya. Dan itu semua karena hubungan persahabatan mereka terjalin dengan erat. –Vongola. Friendship yang ditabur sedikit romance.


**A/N:**

Bah, rindu sekali saya bikin fic kayak ginian == okelah, enjoy aja fic drabble pertamaku di fandom ini :D

Oh, dan ada hints pair yaoi dan straight sih saya rasa -_- padahal saya ga mau nambah kadar fujoshi saya DDX

* * *

**Pelangi Vongola**

by **d**_**hee**_**S**_**afa**_

_**1. Heboh **__(Vongola)_

Di setiap sudut kota Namimori, selama ada yang namanya Vongola, pasti ada kejadian yang menghebohkan; mafia, api berwarna yang langka, hewan abnormal dan manusia super.

Benar-benar heboh.

_**2. Kediaman Sawada **__(Reborn, keluarga Sawada)_

Kediaman Sawada selalu terlihat tenang, damai, dan sepi –berhubung anggota keluarga Sawada dirumah itu hanya dua orang. Sang kepala keluarga pergi entah kemana. Tapi, itu dulu. Sebelum ada bayi super memakai baju ala mafia dan mengatakan salam khasnya.

"Ciaossu."

_**3. Salah Tempat **__(Vongola)_

Apa kalian tahu dimana tempat yang menjadi sarana ngerumpi para anggota Vongola kita yang masih muda-muda?

Tidak tahu?

Sekarang, anda pergi ke toilet umum atau toilet di Namimori Chuu dan dengarkan obrolan mereka.

_**4. Rehabilitasi **__(Vongola)_

Jika Vongola Famili kita mengikuti rehabilitasi untuk menjadi kembali orang _normal_, mungkin reputasi mereka sebagai keluarga mafia teraneh hancur sudah.

_**5. Penjelasan **__(Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, Reborn)_

Berikut ini merupakan anggota Vongola dan cara mereka menjelaskan sesuatu –yang benar-benar membuat Tsuna sangat depresi.

a) Gokudera = Teori. Teori, teori, teori. Dia terlalu cinta dengan ilmu pengetahuan dan bahasa alien. Terlalu cinta!

b) Yamamoto = Menggunakan kata gak jelas seperti KABOOM! Atau WHOOSH! Pokoknya kata-kata yang hanya bisa demengerti jika kita masuk kedalam otaknya.

c) Ryohei = Hanya satu kata. _KYOKUGEN_!

d) Haru = Baginya, kostum Barney sudah dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

e) Reborn = Kalau dia, tak perlu menjelaskan. Dia cukup menyiapkan dinamit saja dan BOOM! Semua sudah terselesaikan.

_**6. Romansa **__(Colonello, Lal Mirch)_

Seperti di komik-komik ala _shoujo_, hubungan romansa antara murid dan guru selalu fenomenal. Yah, seperti mereka berdua. Walaupun bagian latihan kerasnya harus dihilangkan sih...

_**7. Kafe **__(Haru, Kyoko)_

Kalau bukan karena kafe yang terletak di distrik perbelanjaan Namimori ini, duo cewek ini gak bakal terbentuk dan menjadi alasan Tsuna dkk bertarung.

_**8. Sakura **__(Mukuro, Hibari)_

Entah kenapa, setiap Mukuro dan Hibari bertemu, bunga sakura berjatuhan, seakan-akan menjadi latar belakang untuk pertarungan mereka. Beh. Sakura benar-benar membuat tensi _kebencian_ mereka bertambah.

_**9. Sofa **__(Xanxus, Varia)_

Xanxus kerjanya cuma duduk di atas sofa, menyuruh bawahannya, dan menggeretakkan gigi sementara para subordinatnya bertarung mempertahankan tempat tinggal mereka. Katanya sih, raja tak perlu berdiri untuk bertarung. Tapi, ada alasan lain dibalik itu.

Dia yakin bahwa subordinatnya bisa menghabisi musuh tanpa bantuannya sama sekali.

_**10. Khas **__(Mukuro, Hibari, Bel, Squalo)_

Mereka berempat mempunyai kata-kata yang khas, seperti Mukuro dengan 'Kufufufufu'-nya, Hibari dengan '_Kami korosu_'-nya, Bel dengan 'Shishishishi'-nya, dan Squalo dengan 'VOOOOIIII!'-nya.

Dan, jika mereka berempat bergabung dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara berulang-ulang, mereka berempat mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam calon subordinat barunya Sersan Keroro dalam mengalahkan para Pekopon.

Kerokerokerokerokero.

Eh, sepertinya Gokudera bakal marah dengan mereka...

_**11. Kiasan **__(Yamamoto, Gokudera)_

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Baseball Idiot! Pergi sana!" usir Gokudera pada Yamamoto.

Dan, kau tahu apa? Kalimat itu cuma kiasan bahwa Gokudera sering mengkhawatirkannya. Walaupun, dia bersikeras untuk tidak mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

_**12. Herbivora **__(Hibari)_

Hibari adalah karnivora. Sedangkan kita adalah herbivora.

Pemikiran simpel yang dibuat sendiri oleh seorang Hibari Kyoya untuk tetap menjadi seseorang yang kuat.

_**13. Simpel **__(Vongola)_

Pemikiran mereka ini bermacam-macam. Herbivora, tinju, baseball, UMA, Mukuro-sama, mengalahkan mafia, menjadi raja dunia, kue, masakan beracun, dll.

Mereka berbeda tapi ada satu hal yang membuat mereka seragam.

Mereka peduli terhadap satu sama lain.

_**12. Bantal **__(Vongola)_

Saat para anggota Vongola Famiglia kemping ditengah hutan, mereka Cuma membawa satu bantal besar. Alhasil, mereka harus berdesak-desakan dan berbagi satu bantal yang cukup besar itu.

Jika dilihat dari atas, mereka imut sekali. Semua berbagi bantal dan Reborn tidur ditengah-tengahnya.

Aww... _How cute!_

_**13. Pertengkaran **__(Gokudera, Haru)_

Jika mereka bertengkar, jangan khawatir. Abaikan saja.

Habisnya, cara mereka menunjukkan kekhawatiran mereka itu melalui pertengkaran.

_**14. Tidur **__(Reborn, Lambo)_

Reborn dan Lambo merupakan dua karakter yang paling cepat tidur.

Namanya juga bayi...

_**15. Kepala Batu **__(Vongola)_

Semua anggota Vongola itu juga mempunyai satu keseragaman lain. Mereka semua kepala batu.

Kepala batu dalam urusan teman dan bertarung dengan yang lebih kuat.

_**16. Dewasa **__(Ryohei, Hana)_

Hana membenci tipikal cowok seperti Sasagawa Ryohei. Tapi, begitu Ryohei menyelamatkannya saat jatuh dari lantai dua Namimori Chuu, dia malah jatuh cinta.

_**17. Tim Kokuyo **__(Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro)_

Mereka selalu setia untuk menunggu Mukuro di Kokuyo Land dan tetap menjaga satu sama lain, agar tak ada orang yang hilang dari pandangan Mukuro jika ia keluar dari Penjara Vindice.

Benar-benar memikirkan perasaan seorang Rokudo Mukuro.

_**18. Luka **__(Yamamoto)_

Di balik wajah palsu dan senyum lebarnya, Yamamoto sering memendam kepedihan, seperti saat dia membunuh orang untuk pertama kalinya.

_**19. Piano **__(Gokudera, Vongola)_

Setelah vakum selama lima tahun, akhirnya Gokudera memainkan piano di depan anggota Vongola Famiglia. Jari-jarinya menekan tuts piano dengan gemulai. Dia memainkan karya Beethoven dengan saat indah.

Tapi...

KENAPA TIBA-TIBA BERUBAH JADI _THEME SONG_-NYA DORAEMON, SIH? !

_**20. Malang **__(Irie)_

Sungguh malang nasibmu, Irie. Malang sekali. Tapi, jika kehidupanmu tidak malang..., kau tak akan pernah menemui orang-orang sehebat Vongola Famiglia! Yeah!

_**21. Celengan **__(Vongola)_

Setiap mereka bertarung, mereka menabung peristiwa tersebut dan menghitung-hitung berapa kekalahan juga kemenangan agar bisa menjadi pengalaman yang dapat dipelajari. Yah, seperti orang menabung uang.

_**22. Polos **__(Tsuna)_

Tsuna sungguh seseorang yang sangat polos, ceroboh, dan yah... bodoh. Tapi, karena kepolosan, kebodohan, dan kecerobohannya dia menjadi sosok sekarang ini.

–Tegas, pintar, dan berhati-hati.

Dan itu semua demi menjaga persahabatan mereka.

_**23. Komik **__(Vongola)_

Jika komik KHR! dibuat ulang oleh pembuat Crayon Shinchan dan orang-orang Vongola membaca komik tersebut, mungkin... mereka akan bilang seperti ini.

"Tidak! Ketampananku hancur!"

"Tidak! _Image_-ku hancur!"

"Tidak! Kenapa aku suka telanjang disini!"

"Hahi! Kenapa Haru disini suka dengan perhiasan dan pakai dot!"

"Aku bukan herbivora yang selalu ingusan. Aku harus menggigit sampai mati pembuat komik ini dll."

Dan lain-lain...

Mending kalian pikirkan sendiri apa kata-kata mereka.

_**24. Suasana **__(Vongola)_

Jika kau bergabung di Vongola Famiglia, maka kau akan dijaminkan keceriaan, kebahagiaan, dan kedamaian. Tapi, author tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, seperti _kami korosu_-nya Hibari...

_**25. Pelangi **__(Guardians, Arcobaleno)_

Empat belas orang memiliki ketujuh warna yang mengagumkan itu.

Me-Ji-Ku-Hi-Bi-Ni-U

Tujuh warna yang menyimbolkan warna dunia.

Tujuh warna yang menyegarkan mata kita.

Tujuh warna yang memberikan kedamaian pada dunia.

Seperti pelangi itu.

Pelangi indah yang melintasi cakrawala dunia, demi menyenangkan perasaan orang-orang yang tengah diterpa kesedihan yang mendalam.

Yah, pelangi itu seperti kehadiran mereka di dunia ini.

* * *

**::owari::**


End file.
